


Kismesis

by SmallSith



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Soulhate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both wish they had never wanted the other, but neither ever had a choice in the matter. Like calls to like, and fate would have brought them together regardless of circumstance. Fated lovers, destined enemies. Doomed. Nemeses by destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismesis

She wishes desperately that a part of her didn't still want him. She wishes she had never wanted him at all, that she had never been foolish enough to fall for his tricks, never believed his lies. She wishes she could forget what wanting him felt like, that it didn't still burn in the back of her mind, didn't linger in her dreams. She wishes she had never let him ruin her.

She doesn't know he feels the same. She doesn't know that he, too, wishes desperately that he didn't want her, that he didn't need her. He wishes he had never wanted her, that he had never been foolish enough to try and trick her. She doesn't know that he, too, wishes he could forget what wanting her felt like, he too wishes the same dreams she recoils from would leave him alone. He wishes he had never tried to ruin her, and had never let her ruin him in turn.

As he stares down, horrorstruck, at the crumpled, broken body of his mother lying at the bottom of a mountain cliff, he wishes that coincidence had not been so cruel. As he helplessly looks down at his mother's corpse, unable to do anything but stand there and pray that she will move, he wishes that another unit, any but hers, had been assigned to the Unsea crossing that day. That day seems so long ago- it feels bizarre to know it has been less than three years. He wishes, as much as she does, that the twist of fate that allowed them to meet had never happened.

The both of them wish they had never wanted the other, but like calls to like, after all, and they are two sides of the same coin. They never had a choice in the matter. They were bound by fate.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the homestuck reference in the title, i needed a fancy-sounding word that fit the vein of the fic. please don't kill me, i am but a humble fic farmer, tending my crops.


End file.
